Inesperado
by Efecto Colateral
Summary: La mire por un momento antes de empezar a divagar en como me gustaría. Tal vez me gustaría que fuera inesperado, que me besara antes de decirme lo que sentía y que me compre un helado, suena infantil, pero me gustaría algo así. Femslash, no entrar si no te gusta! Este es mi primer fic, disfrutenlo :D


Bueno, este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste. Esta es mi pareja favorita femslash de Harry Potter, asi que por eso decidí empezar con ella.

Me gustaria aclarar que Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, si no que es de la magnifica y hermosa J. .

Espero que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts intentando despejar mi mente, desde hace algunos días 'Ella' ronda por mi mente, no la puedo sacar por nada del mundo y lo peor es que Gabrielle ya se dio cuenta y no me dejara de molestar hasta que le cuente.

Siento un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando la oigo reír o sonreír incluso en sueños o pensamientos, incluso me hace sonreí ahora. Debo de parecer loca. Ir caminando a las 1:48 de la mañana y reírme sola sí que es raro.

Y lo peor no es que sea un 'Ella', si no la persona de la que estoy enamorada, porque eso es lo que estoy, enamorada. A pesar de que esta es la primera vez que siento esto, se por lenguas ajenas que así se siente el amor. Y lo peor de todo, es que 'Ella' ni me hace caso, habiendo tantas personas en Durmstrang, Beauxbatons o Hogwarts me enamore de la única chica que no me pela.

Su cabello es indomablemente ondulado y castaño, sus ojos son como el chocolate más puro y rico del mundo, su sonrisa como una medicina que cura todo, su piel ni tan morena ni tan blanca y sus labios, sus labios son como un trozo de carne esperando a ser mordidos. Pero no por mí.

Porque ella nunca se fijaría en mi, a pesar de que soy una persona guapa y parte Veela 'Ella' no se fijaría en mí, porque soy muy arrogante y ella lo sabe, por eso no me mira ni me hace caso, porque todas las veces que he insultado a Hogwarts ella a estado presente y se que lo único que ella siente por mi es rencor y resentimiento.

Y no se porque lo hice, sabiendo que ella estaría ahí no hubiera dicho nada, pero quería que me mirara, y lo logre. A pesar de que fue con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, lo logre, logre que me mirara y que nuestros ojos se encontraran, algo que me hizo feliz, pero todo acabo cuando dijo _No sabes lo que dices, Delacour_ y después se marchó.

A veces me gustaría que ella fuera como su mejor amigo Ron, que se la pasa babeando por mi y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, o al menos lo intentaría, porque es un poco tonto. Nunca había dicho esto pero… Ojala que ella se enamore de mi, espero que mi parte Veela la atraiga hacia mí, pero o ella es inmune o, se está resistiendo.

-¿No es muy tarde para tomar una caminata?- dijo una voz detrás de mí, la reconocí al instante, y como no hacerlo, es la persona de la que estoy perdidamente enamorada. Me compongo y me vuelvo hacia ella con una actitud arrogante.

-Hola, Granger- saludó diciendo su apellido, ella levanta le ceja notablemente irritada y me siento mal, pero no puedo dejar que mis emociones salgan a flote, se burlaría de mi.

-Como sea- dice soltando un suspiro de frustración –Deberías de regresar a tu torre, el toque de queda paso hace mucho- añade con obviedad.

Y no me había dado cuenta de lo que traía puesto, una blusa con el escudo de Griffindor de color rojo escarlata y dorado, con un pants negro que tapaba sus piernas. Sonrío.

-Ahora sonríes sola- se burla, diablos –Estas loca Delacour- ríe.

-No mas que tu- contraataco, pero ella no deja de reír –¿No crees que si te ven afuera te castigaran?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, ella deja de reír para contestar.

-Soy prefecta, es mi trabajo checar que nadie este afuera de su habitación- añade mirándome, haciendo que me ponga nerviosa, pero lo oculto.

No digo nada y ella se queda ahí, de brazos cruzados observándome.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, y se me ocurre hacer algo. Sonrío- ¿Te gusto o qué?- pero para mi sorpresa ella no se sonroja ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, sonríe.

-Conmigo no funcionan tus encantos Veela, Delacour- me dice, y me sorprendo que sepa eso, de hecho casi nadie lo sabe.

-¿Como?- logro articular y su sonrisa se hace mas grande.

-Se que eres Veela- dice- Por eso todos los hombres te mirando como idiotas, y las mujeres te tienen envidia, porque también se siente atraídas por ti- me dice y no logro salir de la sorpresa.

-Entonces tu también debes de estar como ellas- si logro atraer a las mujeres, a ella también ¿no? 'Ermione niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe casi riendo.

-No estoy igual que ellas porque mi desprecio hacia tu lado arrogante me cae mal, ósea, tu lado Veela- esta chica si que me sorprende- Por lo tanto, cuando me sienta atraída por ti, no será por lo Veela- añade con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me sorprendes Granger- comento con una sonrisa –¿Te caigo tan mal?- digo como si nada, pero por dentro me duele eso.

-No siempre, de hecho, ahora no me estas cayendo mal ya que no has insultado Hogwarts- sonríe de nuevo, ¡cielos! Esta chica si que me va a matar con las sonrisas.

-Bueno, hay una razón por la que ahora Hogwarts me cae bien- digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual?- me pregunta con curiosidad, valla, pero si es curiosa la niña. Sonrío.

-Tu- con la poca luz que da la varita de 'Ermione logro distinguir un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y me doy cuenta que, ¡la hice sonrojar!.

Ella carraspea con la garganta diciéndome que si, en efecto, la hice sonrojar.

-Me…Me alegra Delacour- dice con una sonrisa de lado nerviosa- Ahora, será mejor que te acompañe a la torre de Ravenclaw, si el basilisco aparece no quiero ser la responsable de tu muerte- me susurra, ¡¿que?! ¡¿Que es un basilisco?! ¡¿Muerte?! ¡¿De qué habla?!

-¡¿Qué?!- digo desesperada, ella ríe y me doy cuenta que es una broma –Es una broma- gruño.

-Si y no- la miro esperando una respuesta, ella deja de reír y emprende su marcha conmigo a pocos centímetros –Harry lo mató en segundo, pero si existió-

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto por si acaso, probablemente sea una broma, pero ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Esa cosa casi me mata- dice mirando el techo- Si no hubiera llevado un espejo aquel día, en lugar de que me petrificara me hubiera matado- dice con cierta tristeza.

-Yo… lo siento…- digo con vergüenza, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Ella me sonríe y camina más rápido.

-Vamos, tengo sueño, aun falta mi vuelta de regreso- añade y es cierto, me tiene que dejar en la torre de Ravenclaw y ella tiene que regresar a su torre.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, pero a pesar de que he estado en muchos, este es un silencio cómodo, demasiado.

-Entonces…- digo para abrir una conversación y digo lo que realmente quiero saber- Conoces a Harry Potter ¿no? ¿Son mejores amigos?- ella asiente- ¿Es verdad que peleo contra quien-tu-sabes en primero?- ella me mira y luego sonríe.

-Si- dice y luego se dispone a explicar- No lo vi. De hecho, Harry dice que estaba en la cabeza de un profesor- esto si me deja sorprendida- porque necesitaban la piedra filosofal, pero Harry no se la dio- añadió con una sonrisa y una ola de calor que se identificar como celos me invade.

-Entonces, ¿le crees?- le pregunto, ella me mira raro y luego voltea la mirada a la obscuridad de enfrente.

-Claro, le creería a Harry incondicionalmente- inconscientemente mis manos se vuelven un puño, pero 'Ermione no se da cuenta.

No digo mas y de nuevo el silencio cómodo de hace presente, quiero preguntar mas, saber más de ella. Pero tengo miedo de arruinar la poca confianza que hemos creado en estos pocos minutos.

Vengo tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no oigo cuando 'Ermione para y yo lo hago, estamos enfrente de la puerta de Ravenclaw pero no hago nada, me quedo mirando como idiota a la belleza que tengo enfrente.

-¡Delacour!- grita divertida y entonces salgo de mis pensamientos –¿Ya te enamoraste de mi?- se burla y sé que me sonroje, ella ríe mas fuerte –Ya deberías de entrar- dice cuando se calma.

-Gra…Gracias, 'Ermione- digo ya casi que voy a entrar, ella asiente con la cabeza pero no se va. Cierro la puerta y oigo sus pasos caminar en dirección por donde llegamos, cierro los ojos y apoyo mi espalda en la pared.

-Hola, Fleur- dice una voz algo chillona y abro los ojos de golpe, Gabrielle, mi hermanita menor, está enfrente de mí con una sonrisa que no me gusta para nada.

-Así que, 'Ermione, ¿huh?- me mira con una sonrisa algo picara para mi gusto. Y sé que le tengo que contar todo respecto a Hermione Granger.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto, a lo mejor logro escaparme de esta.

-No te hagas- me dice con una sonrisa- Son las 2:32 de la madrugada- ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo? Pensé que a lo mucho hablamos como 10 minutos- ¿Así que esta tal 'Ermione te trajo?- yo asiento y me siento a su lago.

Ella hace muchas preguntas acerca de ella y no puedo contestar todas porque realmente no las se, le digo mis sentimientos por ella y toda la conversación que tuve con ella en estos últimos minutos con todo y lujo de detalle. Las sonrisas, las risas, las palabras.

Gabrielle empieza a reír y luego dice en un tono burlón –Hay probabilidades de enamorarse con celos a 200km/h- le lanzo un cojín y recuerdo el sentimiento de celos cuando nombro a Harry- ¿Como es que te enamoras de la única chica que no te hace caso?- me pregunta aun riendo.

-No lo sé- agrego frustrada- Pero lo lograre, lograre enamorarla-

-Se te está pegando lo Griffindor- dice y las dos empezando a reír, luego nos vamos a dormir y mi último pensamiento antes de ponerme a soñar es de 'Ermione.

En la mañana siguiente, me levanto más temprano que todas las demás, según Gabrielle, la mejor amiga de 'Ermione, Ginny Weasley, mi castaña adorada se levanta temprano, antes que todos los otros Griffindors.

Me encamino hacia el Gran Comedor, y antes de llegar me encuentro con ella.

-Bonjour Delacour- me saluda con una de sus sonrisas, abre la enorme puerta del comedor y hace un gesto para que entre, muy caballeroso de su parte. Sonrío.

-Bonjour Granger- saludo de regreso, ella camina hacia su mesa y yo a la mía, donde casi no hay nadie.

-Buenos días Srta. Granger- saludó el director de Hogwarts –Oh- dice asombrado cuando me mira, pero luego una sonrisa sale de sus labios -Buenos días Srta. Delacour, no sabia que se levantaba tan temprano- añadió, y sin esperar mi respuesta se marcho hacia la mesa de profesores.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una pelirroja se sentó a lado de 'Ermione, empezaron a hablar muy animadamente y de vez en cuando, una carcajada salía de sus bocas. Un poco después, Gabrielle se sentó a mi lado, ella y yo mirábamos a 'Ermione y su amiga.

-Ella es Ginny Weasley- me dice mientras apunta con la mirada a la pelirroja, por coincidencia Ginny voltea y se encuentra con los ojos de mi hermana y se sonroja, frunzo el ceño. Pero 'Ermione se empieza a reír mientras apunta a su amiga con el dedo, la chica a su lado se enoja.

Media hora mas tarde aun sigo sentada junto a Gabrielle, y Hermione aun esta con Ginny, al parecer esperan a alguien. Y pronto Harry, Ron y dos gemelos pelirrojos entran por la puerta y se sientan junto a ellas.

Ron dice algo y 'Ermione se sonroja, después me mira y se pone aun mas roja y desvía la mirada a Gabrielle. Se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotras, en el camino se encuentra con una rubia de Ravenclaw, 'Ermione sonríe maliciosamente y mira a Ron, aun con la sonrisa. Mira de nuevo a la chica y le susurra algo, esta sonríe y asiente con la cabeza y se va dando saltitos.

De nuevo clava la mirada en mí y después camina hacia mí, me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a divagar en mis pensamientos. Veo a 'Ermione mover sus labios, pero no puedo prestarle atención, ella frunce el ceño y mira a Gabrielle, entonces lo celos me devuelven a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- logro articular, ella me mira aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Como te decía hace mas de 1 hora- me dice exagerando con el tiempo –Te preguntaba a ti y a Gabrielle si venían con nosotros después del almuerzo a Hogsmeade-

-Claro- le contesto de manera arrogante y ella frunce el ceño, de nuevo.

-Nos vemos en 20 minutos en la entrada de Hogwarts- me dice cortante, se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta. Ginny, su amiga pelirroja, me mira con el ceño fruncido y se para, siguiendo el camino por donde se fue 'Ermione.

-Si sigues así ella te odiará- me dice Gabrielle, como si estuviera regañándome.

Bufo y me pongo a comer lo poco que queda de mi porción, Harry y Ron me miran con el ceño fruncido, pero no les hago caso. De hecho, no tengo ni la mínima idea del porque me miran así.

Pasan los 20 minutos y camino junto a Gabrielle hacia el punto acordado, cuando llego 'Ermione está bromeando con Ginny acerca de su hermano, Ron. Lo se, porque el chico esta totalmente colorado, y la rubia de hace poco esta ahí también, junto con los gemelos y Harry.

-Hola Fleur, Gabrielle- nos saluda Harry, 'Ermione y Ginny dejan de reír y nos miran.

-Luna- dice la pelirroja hacia la rubia- Ellas son Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour- nos presentan- Ella es Luna Lovegood-

-Mucho gusto- dice extendiendo la mano hacia nosotras, la aceptamos con gusto- ¿Ellas son las rubias de las que hablan siempre, y que probablemente estén enamoradas?- dice.

Ginny casi se ahoga con su saliva y le grita a la rubia, por otro lado, 'Ermione se queda estática sin hacer nada.

-Por favor Luna- dice 'Ermione un tanto nerviosa- Hay muchas rubias en Hogwarts o en Beauxbatons-

-Hermione tiene razón- dice la pelirroja ya más tranquila, así que así se pronuncia. 'Ermione, ¡diablos! No lo puedo pronunciar. Pero aun sigo queriendo saber quiénes son esas rubias.

-Hola Hermione- dicen como 6 francesas en grupito, ambas pronuncian el nombre como debe ser y sin una pisca de francés. Celos. Y para acabarla, son rubias.

-Tus admiradoras, Granger- dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo –Eres popular entre las francesas- añade el que está a la derecha –Rubias- dice el de la izquierda mirando a las chicas del grupito y luego a mi.

-Cállense- dice 'Ermione cuando todos empiezan a reír –Mejor vámonos- dice aun mirando a las rubias. ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta que yo también soy rubia!?

-Acá entre nos- me dice uno de los gemelos- A Hermione le gustan las rubias- y luego se va riendo. Siento mis mejillas arder.

-¡Fred!- grita 'Ermione al gemelo que me acaba de hablarme –¿Que le dijiste a Fleur?- grita. ¿Espera? ¿Me dijo Fleur?.

-Nada, solo le dije que te gustaban las rubias- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. 'Ermione levanto la ceja.

-Que no- dijo el gemelo de este- A ella le gustan las pelirrojas, ¿verdad?- abrazo a 'Ermione y luego a Ginny- Serán pareja, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jaja muy gracioso George- dijo mi castaña quitándose el brazo de ese tal George- Ahora cállense-

-Te hacemos un favor- dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade lo primero que vi fue que había muchas personas de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Veías caras conocidas en todas partes y la mayoría te saludaba. Fred y George corrieron hacia una tienda de dulces seguidos por Ron y Harry.

-¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas?- preguntó Ginny, 'Ermione y Luna asintieron mientras caminaban hacia el local cerca de ellas.

-¿No vienen?- preguntó 'Ermione girándose hacia nosotras. Camine hacia ella y me puse a su lado y Gabrielle se puso a mi lado.

Entramos a el lugar llamado Las Tres Escobas y estaba repleto por alumnos de Hogwarts y uno que otro de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang que iban acompañando a los de Hogwarts. Nos sentamos en una mesa para 6 personas y quedo uno vacio.

Una mujer de edad adulta pero no llegaba a vieja, con el pelo rizado y café canoso y unos ojos hermosamente verdes nos atendió.

-Hola Hermione- saludó con entusiasmo la señora- ¿Cómo están Harry y Ron?-

-Hola Rosmeta. Están muy bien, ahora están comprando dulces y esas cosas- 'Ermione sonrío.

-Oh, muy bien- la señora de nombre Rosmeta sacó una libreta y esta se elevo junto con una pluma -¿Qué desean ordenar?- preguntó.

Mire a Gabrielle, nunca había estado aquí antes y no sabia que pedir. Ella me miraba de la misma manera y yo me contuve de pedir el menú. Mire a 'Ermione que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, fruncí el ceño.

-Al parecer alguien necesita el menú- soltó 'Ermione con burla. La mujer me miro incrédula –Nunca ha estado aquí- contestó por mi.

-No tenemos menú- contestó la señora mientras nos veía –Te traire una cerveza de mantequilla como a las otras y a la niña un zumo de naranja- apuntó y se fue.

-¿Fue necesario?- pregunte/ gruñí a 'Ermione, que se estaba riendo junto con sus amigas.

-Tenías cara de no saber ordenar- respondió.

Trajeron las cervezas que eran de un color amarillento y tenían burbujas, lo probé. Sabia bien. No era un vino de la mas alta calidad ni nada parecido, pero tenia un buen sabor. Me lo acabe mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

Solo pedimos una porque queríamos estar sobrias en el resto del día. En el poco tiempo estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales y chistes. No podía evitar reír cuando 'Ermione lo hacia, pues su risa era la mas angelical que había oído.

-Iré con mis hermanos y Harry- dijo Ginny mientras pagamos y salíamos de aquel lugar -¿Alguien me acompaña?- la primera en levantar la mano, por raro que fuera, fue Gabrielle.

La mire con los ojos entre cerrados, Gabrielle es muy tímida y nunca es entusiasta como lo estaba ahora. Algo me ocultaba. Luna también decidió irse con ellas. Y antes de que yo o 'Ermione opináramos algo, se fueron corriendo.

-La muy…- gruñó la castaña a mi lado mientras veía a su amiga correr -¿Te gustan las casas embrujadas?- me preguntó con cierta malicia en los ojos.

-Eh…- titube, la verdad es que me dan miedo. La cara de 'Ermione se curvo en una sonrisa burlona y dije sin pensar- Me encantan- ella sonrío aun mas burlonamente y me di cuenta que había caído en su trampa. Caminamos hasta una reja después de un tramo de bosque.

-Esa es la casa de los gritos, la mas aterradora de todo el mundo mágico- señaló una casa abandonada a lo lejos, estaba cubierta por una manta blanca de nieve y no había nada alrededor –Se dice que si te acercas lo suficiente, oirás gritos de verdad- su sonrisa se ensancho cuando trague saliva.

-¿Eso… es verdad?- pregunté. Intentando no titubear, carraspee.

-Claro que no- ella río mientras se metía las manos en sus bolsillos- El año pasado estuve ahí- añadió con un deje de tristeza –Casi muero-

-¿Es que todos los años casi mueres?- pregunte burlonamente, pero al parecer, eso siempre pasaba.

-De hecho- ella contesto sonriendo- Aunque este año aun no he estado en peligro- alzó los hombros restándole importancia- ¿Quieres ir?- me preguntó.

Pensé en decir que si, pero si me acobardaba en medio camino, ella se reiría de mi mas de lo que haría ahora.

-No, me da miedo- dije la verdad y sentí las mejillas arder. Ella me miro con una extraña ternura mientras ladeaba la cabeza al sonreír.

-De acuerdo- se alzó de hombros mientras se sentaba en una piedra cerca de ahí. Le limpio la nieve antes de sentarse. La imite.

-Así que…- intente hacer conversación, pero no sabia que decir. No sabia nada de ella y no sabia que preguntar.

Voltee a mirarla y tenía las manos entrelazadas, jugando con ella, nerviosa. Sus gestos cambiaban seguidamente, como si mantuviera una conversación interna con ella misma. Una gota de sudor resbalo por tu frente, algo raro, ya que estábamos a varios grados bajo cero.

-¿Estas bien?- me atreví a preguntar, ella volteo a verme. Tenia una línea totalmente recta en lugar de una sonrisa, y dio un respingo cuando le hable.

-Eh, si- me contestó lejana, como si no supiera donde estaba.

-¿'Ermione?- pregunte, ella me volteo a ver por llamarla por su nombre, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué tan difícil es?- murmuró. Muy a penas lo logre escuchar –Oye, Fleur…- la mire y ella se arrepintió de llamarme por mi nombre. Vi que pasó saliva y luego sonrió nerviosa -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

Mi corazón se aceleró como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho. El nerviosismo me invadió y mi mente me empezó a jugar jugarretas de que ella me pediría ser su novia, o se declararía. Asentí cuando me di cuenta de que no había contestado.

-¿Cómo te le declararías a alguien?- sonrío nerviosa. Las ilusiones cayeron como una bludger desde el cielo y golpeo en seco el suelo, un pinchazo golpeo mi corazón y me obligue a sonreír- Es decir… ¿Cómo te gustaría que alguien se te declarase?- su voz sonaba inocente, como si nunca nadie en su vida se le hubiera declarado. Por favor, si ella es un ángel.

La mire por un momento antes de empezar a divagar en como me gustaría. Tal vez me gustaría que fuera inesperado, que me besara antes de decirme lo que sentía y que me compre un helado, suena infantil, pero me gustaría algo así.

-Inesperado, acción antes que palabras y un buen helado al final- le dije mientras veía la casa de los gritos. Sentí la mirada de 'Ermione en mi -¿Qué?-

-¿Un buen helado al final?- preguntó divertida. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras evitaba su mirada. Ella se río.

-Me gusta el helado- dije, hice un puchero y 'Ermione río mas.

-Eres adorable- me dijo mientras seguía riendo. Estoy segura de que estaba mas roja aun.

Una ráfaga de aire se llevo la risa de 'Ermione y quedo un ambiente muy alegre. Esta era la primera vez que charlaba tanto con ella y era hermoso. Su risa era perfecta.

La vista era algo rara, la caza de los gritos era lo único que se veía en una enorme mancha blanca. A nuestro alrededor había arboles que nos tapaban algunos copos de nieve, pero que nos regalaba mas brisas de aire. La persona a mi lado suspiró y yo voltee.

Cuando lo hice no pude creer lo que pasaba. 'Ermione me estaba besando tímidamente y tenia los ojos cerrados. Abrí la boca de sorpresa y 'Ermione lo aprovecho bien. En cuestión de segundos sentí su lengua que violaba mi cavidad bucal. No me costo mucho tiempo responder el beso mas tierno, dulce y amoroso de mi vida.

Duramos algunos segundos de la misma manera, y es que nunca imagine que 'Ermione fuera tan buena besando. Es decir, pensé que era algo inexperta o cosas así, pero no.

-¿Eso fue inesperado?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente- ella sonrío y nos volvimos a besar. Varias veces mas.

-¿Quieres tu helado?- me preguntó en el beso. Solté una risita mientras que ella sonreía.

Desde ese día, 'Ermione y yo hemos sido novias. Todas las personas a las que conozco dicen que somos la pareja dispareja mas pareja que conocen. Ginny nos sorprendió con que salía con mi hermana, bueno, a mi me sorprendió, 'Ermione ya sabía.

Después de ir a comprar mi helado ese día, 'Ermione me pidió ser su novia. Acepte sin dudarlo. Y al parecer todos sus amigos sabían, porque rápidamente le dijeron que ya era hora.


End file.
